A Hidden Truth
by Maggie4
Summary: Marguerite is witness to a murder and threatened by the killer then on a trip to a village is taken prisoner by the killer himself. PLEASE R & R FINAL CHAPTER ADDED!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no rights to TLW or any of it's characters.

****

A Hidden truth

__

Marguerite looks up at the moon, the only thing that lights the Plateau, it reflects in the rippling lake and she can almost see the bottom. She closes her eyes almost wishing she could stay in this moment forever, everything is calm, quiet and normal. She sighs as she realises she should be getting back to the treehouse, she's been gone for too long all ready and Roxton seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to her wandering around at night.

A shout in the distance steals her attention and she makes her way through the bushes to investigate.

A CLOAKED MAN shouts at a YOUNGER MAN and trips him up, they're arguing and the cloaked man becomes enraged. The young man looks around on the floor for something, the cloaked man picks a golden dagger up off the floor.

****

CLOAKED MAN: looking for this?

__

The young man tries to stand and doesn't notice the dagger coming towards him, the cloaked man stabs him in the stomach and steps back. The young man staggers then falls to the floor. Marguerite arrives too late to save the young man but sees the vicious attack, she steps back into a bush and the cloaked man sees her. 

She turns to run when the cloaked man grabs her and pushes her back against a tree, he puts the bloody dagger to her neck and smiles.

****

CLOAKED MAN: Not a word of this to anyone, if you do…You're family is as good as dead.

****

MARGUERITE: Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any family.

__

He laughs and step back.

****

CLOAKED MAN: Evil always finds a way!

__

He disappears in a cloud of smoke, Marguerite runs over to the fallen man and checks his pulse, he'' dead.

****

MARGUERITE: I knew I should've stayed in tonight.

__

Her heart pounds heavily as she looks around squinting in the darkness, trying to find the killer, she hears horses in the distance and looks through the trees to see riders coming towards her, she runs back to the treehouse as fast as possible, covering her tracks as best she can. Never looking back, the cloaked man watches her as she leaves, he smiles to himself then disappears into the darkness.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite walks silently out of the elevator and sneaks to her room, she doesn't notice Roxton sitting in the chair.

****

ROXTON: Marguerite!

She stops and stands as still as a statue then slowly turns around, she looks at him like a child whose hand has been in the cookie jar. She looks at him onnocently.

****

MARGUERITE: Didn't you sleep well either?

****

ROXTON: You shouldn't be wandering around outside at night.

MARGUERITE: I just took a walk, clearing my head.

****

ROXTON: Well being chased by a raptor is enough to clear anyone's head...

****

MARGUERITE: Well that didn't happen.

__

He walks over to her and lifts her chin gently, looking at her neck.

****

ROXTON: You're hurt!

__

She moves her head abruptly.

****

MARGUERITE: It's nothing! 

__

She sees a flicker of hurt in his eyes but she just walks into her room, he follows her, she looks at him impatiently.

****

MARGUERITE: It's not...

****

ROXTON: It's not what?

****

MARGUERITE: It's not the time to be talking...I mean, it's late goodnight Roxton.

__

She turns away waiting for him to leave, knowing he won't get anything out of her that night he leaves her alone in her room, she gets a small cloth and wipes the blood off her neck then throws it outside, she watches as it blows in the wind then lands in the dirt below.

* * * * * *

****

MARGUERITE: We've been traveling for hours!

__

The explorers had set out early that morning to visit someone from a small fishing village who might know a way off the Plateau. The sun beams down on them making them all hot, tired and clumbersome, in Marguerite's case irretable.

****

ROXTON: We're almost there.

****

MARGUERITE: You said that an hour ago!

He turns to her frustrated.

ROXTON: And now we're an hour closer.

__

He carries on walking, ahead of the others.

****

MARGUERITE: Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

__

Malone and Challanger look at each other and sigh.

****

CHALLANGER: What's wrong with them?

****

MALONE: I don't know, but I can't take any more of their arguing.

****

CHALLANGER: We may not have to.

__

He points to Veronica whose makes her way back to them after scouting ahead, she looks at them worried.

****

VERONICA: The village is deserted!

****

CHALLANGER: That can't be, I was here just last week it's a thriving...

****

VERONICA: Well it's not anymore.

****

MARGUERITE: You mean we came all this way for nothing! Can we go back now?

****

ROXTON: No. We need to find out what happened to villagers.

__

He starts walking again, Malone turns to Marguerite.

****

MALONE: The villagers could be in trouble.

****

MARGUERITE: And that's our problem!

****

MALONE: Someone from this village could be our ticket out of here.

****

ROXTON: I'd have thoughtyou'd want to get out of here.

****

MARGUERITE: Trust me, right now I'd like nothing better.

****

VERONICA: Then lets go.

__

She leads them to the sandy beach where the 'thriving' village once stood.

****

CHALLANGER: Whoever was here left in a hurry.

****

MALONE: We might find something if we look around.

****

MARGUERITE: Now we're just asking for trouble!

****

ROXTON: So stay here.

__

She rolls her eyes and walks over to a rock and sits down on it while the others search the huts. A shiny object washes up on shore and glints in the sunlight catching her eye.

****

MARGUERITE: Something good might come out of this trip after all.

__

She walks toward the object that has become embedded in the ground, in the distance riders come towards the huts. Roxton them then looks at Marguerite as she picks up the object, she takes one look at it then throws it to the floor, Roxton walks over to her and looks at the golden dagger on the floor.

****

ROXTON: What's wrong?

****

MARGUERITE: Nothing, nothing at all.

ROXTON: We've got company.

__

The others join them by the shore as the riders come to a halt in front of them. They dismount and draw their swords, all but one man, his cloak masking part of his face but Marguerite knows who it is.

****

ROXTON: Can we help you?

__

Marguerite opens her mouth to say something, the cloaked man puts a finger to his lips and shakes his head.

****

CHALLANGER: You can put you're weapons away we mean you no harm.

****

RIDER #1: We come to find a murderer.

****

MALONE: You're not going to find one here.

__

Rider #1 steps forward and points to Marguerite with his sword.

****

RIDER #1: Our seach has come to an end.

****

RIDER #2: _(To Marguerite) _you will come with us.

__

Roxton steps protectively in front of her.

****

ROXTON: She's not going anywhere with you.

****

VERONICA: There must be some mistake.

****

RIDER #1: You wish for her to stay with you?

****

ROXTON: She **is **staying with us.

****

RIDER #2: The you are all our prisoners.

****

CLOAKED MAN: Take them!

__

They surround the explorers, the cloaked man blows a horn and six more riders appear over the sandy dune.

****

CLOAKED MAN: You **will **come with us.

****

CHALLANGER: We have done nothing...!

****

CLOAKED MAN: She will have a fair trial, she will be found guilty...Unless new evidence presents otherwise.

****

MALONE: You have no evidence to start with.

****

CLOAKED MAN: We have an eye witness...

__

He points to the dagger in the sand.

****

CLOAKED MAN: She tried to conceal the the weapon.

__

Rider #3 grabs hold of Marguerite from behind, Roxton puches him, he lets go of her and stumbles back.

****

MARGUERITE: We can't get out of here!

****

ROXTON: Well I don't plan on staying either.

__

The riders on the dune gallop towards them. Rider #3 stands up and gets Roxton in a neck hold, Malone moves to help him and Rider #1 stops him, putting the sword to Malone's neck. Veronica goes for her knife and is pulled back by Rider #2 she struggles to escape as Challanger helps Roxton he suddenly becomes still.

****

ROXTON: Challanger?

****

CHALLANGER: I...Can't...Move!

****

MARGUERITE: _(To the cloaked man) _what are you doing to him!

****

CLOAKED MAN: Come with us and I will release you're friend...And you will have a fair trial.

****

MARGUERITE: Fair! As fair as you're being right now?

__

His face suddenly becomes hard and cold and his eyes glaze over, he raises his arms and the sea behind him rises up high into the air, his eyes cloud over as the skies become grey, a mighty wind almost knocks the explorers to the floor.

****

CLOAKED MAN: _(Shouts)_ you are my prisoner!

__

As he shouts thunder explodes in the sky, the other riders dismount.

****

CLOAKED MAN: Sheath your swords...I don't think we'll have anymore trouble.

__

He puts down his hands and the sea becomes calm once again and the sun shines brightly, Challanger falls to the floor. he stands up slowly and looks up at the cloaked man.

****

CHALLANGER: How did you do that?

__

He ignores Challanger's question and signals for the riders to bring the explorers with them.

* * * * * *

__

The ride back to the castle is a long one, equally long for the explorers who are being dragged across the rough terrain, up ahead they can see a tall stone structure, not so much as castle as a ruin. Three of the once tall turrnets have crumbled, the castle itself looks cold and unwelcoming, the moat is all dried up. As they get closer the draw bridge is lowered and they carefully walk across for fear of the rotting wood collapsing under their feet.

****

ROXTON: _(Sarcastic) _nice place.

****

CLOAKED MAN: Silence!

__

They walk through to the courtyard which is suprisingly lively with a market, the villagers seem oblivious to the devastation around, too wrapped up in their own lives to notice the plight of the others. One OLD MAN hobbles over to the cloaked man and walks as best he can beside the trotting horse.

****

OLD MAN: Sire? Please sire, I...

__

The cloaked man grabs hold of him by his rags and drags him alongside the horse.

****

CLOAKED MAN: You are of no use to me, go away!

__

He lets go of the old man and kicks him back, he falls onto the cold, cobbled ground. Malone stops to help him, Rider #1 kicks him in the leg.

****

RIDER #1: You'll be joining him soon enough.

__

Malone stands up and is pushed forward. Veronica stares at Rider #1 coldly.

****

VERONICA: Are you all right?

****

MALONE: Never better.

__

In front of them Roxton is constantly being jabbed in the back, being forced to walk forwards. He stops suddenly and faces his captor.

****

ROXTON: I can walk without assistance!

__

He raises his hand to strike Roxton when the cloaked man halts alongside them.

****

CLOAKED MAN: Enough!

__

The villagers stop their work and watch the scene, some even daring to come closer to hear the conversation. The cloaked man turns to his audience.

****

CLOAKED MAN: I have found my brothers, you're kings murderer...The trial will begin in two days.

__

The crowd forces a smile, a few pretend to cheer, only his followers rush around him praising his work and showering him with flower petals.

****

FOLLOWERS: Long live King Mandrake!

__

He grins evily at them.

****

MANDRAKE: I may have work for you, you are my loyal subjects and I will treat you well.

****

CHALLANGER: _(To Roxton) _some king.

****

ROXTON: HIs...Subjects don't seem too pleased to see him.

****

MANDRAKE: Take the murderer to my quaters, her friends...Take them to the cells, I'll deal with them later.

__

Roxton grabs hold of Marguerite's arm.

****

ROXTON:what's going on? What the hells happened?

****

MARGUERITE: I don't know, I probably know less than you.

****

ROXTON: You know him, don't you?

__

She pauses and looks at him.

****

Flash Back

__

Veronica climbs down from the tree she was in and starts to walk ahead.

****

VERONICA: I scout ahead, I won't be long.

__

She disapears into the maze of trees, Marguerite wanders away from the others to a nearby stream. Someone taps her on the shoulder.

****

MARGUERITE: What do you want Roxton?

"Whose Roxton"

__

She turns around and sees Mandrake.

****

MANDRAKE: You lied to me, I don't like that...

****

Present Day

MARGUERITE: I've never seen him before in my life.

__

A GUARD takes her by the arm and leads her into the castle, while the others are dragged towards the cells.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite tries to open the windows in Mandrake's room but their sealed shut, she walks to the door when it opens and Mandrake walks in.

****

MANDRAKE: Not thinking of leaving are you?

****

MARGUERITE: Of course not, you're hospitality is so nice.

****

MANDRAKE: My dear Marguerite if only you would have stayed away. You're friends gave you a chance to stay home but no...

****

MARGUERITE: You were watching me?

****

MANDRAKE: Didn't you feel compelled to go with them?

****

MARGUERITE: Don't be ridiculous!

****

MANDRAKE: That was me... My brothers guards followed him into the jungle and found him dead, I needed to frame someone, and then the blooded cloth, you picking up the dagger...Too good a chance to miss.

__

He walks past her to the window, she slowly backs towards the door.

****

MANDRAKE: My subjects need vengence...

__

He turns round and points to Marguerite, he clenches his hand into a fist and as she reaches the door she falls to her knees and coughs violently.

****

MANDRAKE: You can't leave, not ever you're my prisoner and I need you...

To be continued...

Please R & R!!!!

__


	2. Chapter Two

****

A Hidden Truth

Chapter Two

__

Roxton paces up an down in in the small cell, obviously worried about Marguerite and wanting to know her whereabouts. Malone is sat on the dirty floor leaning back against the cold, wet wall and Challanger is trying to open the cell door, but with no light and limited objects to use as tools he isn't getting far.

****

MALONE: I wonder what he took Marguerite for.

__

It's a small effort at a conversation but better than nothing, Challanger can only shrug.

****

CHALLANGER: I have no idea, she's probably trying to talk her way out of this situation as we speak.

****

MALONE: Why did he put Veronica in the other cell?

****

ROXTON: Who knows what this son of a bitch is planning...

****

CHALLANGER: He'll have to talk to us at some point before the trial.

****

ROXTON: What the hell has Marguerite gotten herself into this time.

* * * * * *

__

Mandrake walks over to Marguerite, he moves his hand slightly and she starts to breathe normally.

****

MANDRAKE: You shouldn't test my patience, I can't kill you...Yet but I can make you're life a living hell before the trial.

__

She slowly stands and leans against the great oak door for support.

****

MARGUERITE: And how will you do that?

****

MANDRAKE: You're friends are very vulnerable at the moment...Roxton for instance if he tried to attack me to protect you I'd...

****

MARGUERITE: Leave him alone! 

__

Her heart lurches and she starts to feel nauseous at the thought that he might hurt even kill Roxton.

****

MARGUERITE: **They **have done nothing, I have done nothing.

****

MANDRAKE: But no one believes that, and pretty soon you'll even begin to doubt yourself.

__

He moves his hand to the side of her face, she tries to move but can't, she closes her eyes. As she falls to the floor he catches her and carries her out of the comfortable room and towards the cell.

* * * * * *

__

The guard opens the door to Veronica's cell, he steps aside to let Mandrake enter. He lies Marguerite down on the bench.

****

VERONICA: What did you do to her?

****

MANDRAKE: Nothing, she's just...Sleeping.

__

Veronica shakes her but she stays asleep.

****

VERONICA: Then why won't she wake up?

__

He shrugs and smiles and walks out of the cell, Veronica rushes towards him but the door slams shut and they're left alone.

****

VERONICA: _(Shouts) _what are you up to!

__

Roxton , Malone and Challanger hear her from the next cell, they speak through the small cracks in the wall.

****

ROXTON: What's going on?

****

VERONICA: He brought Marguerite back, she's asleep but I can't wake her up!

****

CHALLANGER: He might have used some kind of sedative on her.

****

ROXTON: _(Worried)_ is she hurt?

****

VERONICA: No. Not that I can see anyway.

__

Roxton bangs on the wall.

****

ROXTON: We need to get out of here!

****

MALONE: We will, we have to.

* * * * * *

__

Mandrake walks across the jungle floor, unarmed and without his guards to protect him. Raptors watch him from the bushes but never come forward to attack, the trees part suddenly and grassy floor becomes rocky. Cliffs and caves take the place of the trees and bushes. He walks into a tunnel he crouches down to fit ithrought it and keeps his hand on the walls for support.

A light shines at the end of the tunnel and the sun shines on the exit providing great warmth. He stands under the suns rays and looks looks at the high cliffs that surround him. A man dragging a huge box full of large rocks walks past, his follower falls to the rough ground suffering from heat exhaustion. A guard whose watching over them strikes the fallen man with the long leather whip he carries, the man reels in agony, screams in pain. Mandrake provides no mercy, he drags the man to his feet and pushes him on, he nods to the guard.

****

MANDRAKE: Keep up the good work.

__

The guard smiles and strikes the man again for good measure then continues on his way. A middle aged man , wrinkled and hunched over makes his way towards Mandrake.

****

LEESON: Master, what next for you're loyal subjects?

****

MANDRAKE: I want the weak killed they are of no use to me, drive the stronger one's harder...And get some more men from the village.

****

LEESON: Brilliant sire!

****

MANDRAKE: My brother should have listened to me, this is the future of my kingdom...

__

He motions to the work going on around him.

****

MANDRAKE: As soon as we have the...Gold, I will rule everyone.

****

LEESON: The tribes will fall at your feet.

****

MANDRAKE: The tribles don't even know I'm mining on in their caves.

****

LEESON: And what of the trial?

****

MANDRAKE: In two days time the woman will be punished for my crime, I will be safe...The evidence needed to convict her will present itself.

****

LEESON: What evidence?

****

MANDRAKE: The evidence that I created of course.

__

He starts to grin as he thinks about his flawless plan, he looks to the top of the cliffs at the people working hard, he laughs as two more workers drop to the floor, he ignores their pain and begins to walk back to the castle.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica puts a damp cloth on Marguerite's forehead in an effort to cool her down.

****

CHALLANGER: Is she all right?

****

VERONICA: She's burning up!

__

Marguerite tosses and turns on the bench, Veronica watches as she grabs hold of the edges of the bench, her knuckles white.

****

VERONICA: Marguerite wake up.

__

She shouts out in her sleep causing Veronica to jump in surprise.

****

MARGUERITE: I can't...

__

Veronica, thinking she's talking to her tries to rouse her from her deep sleep.

****

VERONICA: Yes you can, open your eyes.

****

MARGUERITE: I don't have a choice, I have to...

****

VERONICA: What do you mean?

****

CHALLANGER: What's she saying?

****

VERONICA: I don't know...

****

MARGUERITE: It will be better for both of us if you agree to this...Then there's no point in you being here...

****

Dream

__

The young man looks around on the floor for his weapon, Marguerite picks up the golden dagger off the floor.

****

MARGUERITE: Looking for this?

__

She stabs the young man as he tries to stand, he staggers then falls to the floor.

****

Reality

__

Marguerite sits up suddenly, her breathing hard, she looks around the cell wildly, disorientated. She grabs hold of Veronica by th arm.

****

VERONICA: What's wrong?

****

MARGUERITE: I, I killed him!

****

VERONICA: What? No, it wasn't..

****

MARGUERITE: It was me...

__

In the other cell Roxton steps back away from the wall, confused, shocked not believing what he heard.

****

MALONE: Roxton?

****

ROXTON: No...She wouldn't...

__

Outside the cells Mandrake smiles, his witnesses to the scene look at each other bewildered.

****

MANDRAKE: It has begun...

* * * * * *

__

Early the next day the explorers are put in a cell together while preperations are being made for the trial the next day. Malone and Veronica are sat in the corner, Challanger is stood by the door trying to hear what the guards are saying. Marguerite is sat on the bench, Roxton watches her from the door.

****

CHALLANGER: Maybe you should talk to her.

****

ROXTON: And what am I supposed to say? She's not talking to anybody.

__

Challanger pats him on the back encouragingly.

****

CHALLANGER: I'm sure you'll think of something.

__

The few steps it takes to reach her seems to take years, he feels the tension mounting up as he reaches her. She doesn't look up from her place on the bench.

****

MARGUERITE: What do you want John?

__

He sits down next to her, he shifts around uncomfertably.

****

ROXTON: I, I uh...We should talk.

****

MARGUERITE: There's nothing to talk about...

__

He looks at her, in a way understanding her pain, wanting to hug her, hold her and tell her everything will be all right. Wishing he could just kiss the pain away.

****

ROXTON: You've been quite about this since yesterday...

__

Outside Mandrake watches Roxton, he moves his hand slightly. Roxton shakes his head and looks confused for a moment, his features become hard and he stares coldly at Marguerite.

****

MARGUERITE: I don't even remember killing him...

__

She looks him in the eyes hoping to find some kind of answer.

****

ROXTON: Damn it Marguerite! You shouted it out in front of all of us!

__

She turns away from him. Everyone else stares at Roxton after his outburst.

****

MARGUERITE: I didn't do it...I think!

****

CHALLANGER: Roxton!

__

He motions for Roxton to come over, he looks at Roxton sharply.

****

CHALLANGER: Is that anyway to make her feel better?

****

ROXTON: Think about it Challanger, all the evidence points to her.

__

Malone joins them.

****

MALONE: You really believe that?

__

Roxton looks at them a distant look in his eyes, he hears a voice in his head.

"Think back, remember what you saw"

****

Flashback

__

Roxton watches Marguerite as she walks right past him lost in thought, she walks to her room. The look on her faces when she looks at him tells him somethings wrong.

He wonders where the blood on her neck came from it didn't take a genious to know the blood wasn't hers, no wound. But she wasn't saying a word.

****

Present Day

__

Roxton looks at Challanger and Malone.

****

ROXTON: I think I do.

__

Marguerite turns away from them the hurt from his words apparant in her eyes. Veronica stands up and sits on the bench.

****

VERONICA: Somethings going on here, Roxton didn't mean what he said.

****

MARGUERITE: Even if he didn't mean to say it, he probably thought it.

****

VERONICA: You can't believe that...Malone told me, Roxton is worried about you.

****

MARGUERITE: No, he's worried about what I'll do.

* * * * * *

__

Mandrake strolls outside into the courtyard watching the bustle of the market place, he watches as an old man sneaks into another part of the castle, He smiles to himself and shakes his head then strides across the courtyard towards him. Villagers jump out of his way to avoid crossing his path, he takes some fruit off a stand he passes, the owner stands not being able to do a thing about it.

He sees the old man fiddling with a lock on the door, attempting to open it. Mandrake coughs to get his attention. He turns around, his eyes widen when he sees Mandrake towering before him.

****

MANDRAKE: What are you doing?

__

The old man falls to his knees and looks up at Mandrake.

****

OLD MAN: I am not worthy of your...Kindness, strike me down and put my shame to an end.

__

He raises his hand to hit him then picks him up by his neck.

****

MANDRAKE: No, I have a job for you.

__

He throws the old man across the room.

****

OLD MAN: Yes sire?

****

MANDRAKE: I want you to free the prisoners.

__

He looks at Mandrake confused.

****

OLD MAN: But why?

****

MANDRAKE: I need them to help me with some work but I can't take them without a reason. if they supposedly escape and then I take them no one will be able to question me.

__

The old man turns to walk outside.

****

MANDRAKE: Except Marguerite, leave her to me...

To be continued...

PLEASE R & R

__


	3. Chapter Three

****

A Hidden Truth

Chapter Three

__

Gazing at the dark nights sky usually makes Marguerite feels calm and at ease but tonight, she can't remember a time she felt more worried. Her thoughts all jumbled into one, not being able to make sense of anything. Pieces of her memory seem to have been blocked out, complete blanks where the information should be. She remember a man, Mandrake telling her something but she can't remember what, she remembers seeing him but she can't think where. She thinks she killed a man, a king but doesn't know why or when. A knock at the cell door interrupts her train of thought and causes the others to wake. The door slowly opens.

****

MALONE: You!

__

The old man that enters smiles and nods at Malone.

****

OLD MAN: Yes, I thank you for trying to help me and now I have come to repay you're kindness...Come, the guards won't sleep forever.

__

They cautiously walk out of the cell, looking around for the guards that once stood at the door. Marguerite comes last.

****

OLD MAN: There is nothing to fear...You are innocent...The magic will save you!

****

CHALLANGER: We should leave the chit chat while later the guards are waking up.

__

They turn to leave by the main door.

****

OLD MAN: No, there is another way.

* * * * * *

__

Outside the guards wait impatiently, Mandrake stands in front of them looking for the explorers.

****

MANDRAKE: I do believe that snivelling old man has decieved me!

__

He laughs in spit of the situation.

****

MANDRAKE: My, my, my now I'll have to kill him...What a terrible inconvenience.

****

GUARD: What shall we do sire?

****

MANDRAKE: Take a group of you're best men and wait by the hidden door, In will stay here and wake the castle...I do believe the execution will begin a lot earlier than expected, don't kill the men I can use them in the mine...Go now!

__

The guard signals to some of his men and they run towards the hidden door, while Mandrake walks over to a bell thats hung in the courtyard.

* * * * * *

__

The explorers and the old man run down the long, dark corridor going as fast as they can in such a small place with the once sleeping guards following behind them.

****

OLD MAN: Its not much further...There!

__

Malone tries to open the door.

****

MALONE: It's locked!

****

OLD MAN: I know.

__

He takes the key from a chain around his neck and opens the door, it's flung open from the outside and Malone and the old man are pulled to the floor, swords at their necks.

****

GUARD: Don't move!

__

They hear the bell ringing wildly accompained by the moans of the townsfolk being woken up by the racket outside. The old man reaches inside his pocket and takes out a grey powder he throws it into the air causing a momentary distraction. Challanger, Marguerite, Roxton and Veronica run outside. The guard brings down the sword towards Malone when he's kicked forward by Veronica they turn to run when Mandrake followed by a crowd of villagers stand before them, he holds Challanger at bay by the golden dagger.

****

MANDRAKE: If you value you're friends life you will surrender.

__

He looks around.

****

MANDRAKE: Speaking of friends, you seem to have some of your group missing.

__

He pushes Challanger forward and walks away.

****

MANDRAKE: Lock them up...In the cave.

__

The villagers look at each other confused as Malone, Veronica and Challanger are dragged away, the guard looks around for the old man but he's disappeared.

* * * * * *

__

The clouds become grey and black as Mandrake becomes angrier and angrier, lightening strikes in the distance and storm rolls in. His eyes cloud over and he raises his arms high above him and wind whistles all around. Marguerite and Roxton stop and look around.

****

MARGUERITE: Where are the others?

****

ROXTON: I don't know, we have to go back for them!

****

MARGUERITE: We have to save ourselves first, we can get the Zanga to help us but we can't fight him alone!

__

The rain falls heavily and the noise deafening making it hard to talk and be heard. They see Mandrake walking towrds them slowly. He points to Roxton.

****

MANDRAKE: You won't escape!

****

ROXTON: Try and stop me!

__

He grabs hold of Marguerite and they run blindly through the trees.

****

MANDRAKE: Okay.

__

Roxton stops suddenly and reels over in agony, he falls to his knees.

****

MARGUERITE: Roxton?

__

She takes his head in her arms and looks into his bloodshot eyes.

****

ROXTON: Go!

****

MARGUERITE: I'm not leaving you out here with that maniac!

__

She drags him to his feet.

****

ROXTON: You can't prove you're innocence if your in a cell.

__

She stops and faces him.

****

MARGUERITE: You **do **believe me.

****

ROXTON: I don't know how I could have doubted you...Go!

****

MARGUERITE: I can't.

__

His hand slips out of hers.

****

ROXTON: Please.

__

She slowly backs away as Roxton leans back against a tree and closes his eyes. She turns and runs, hating to leave him but knowing she has no choice. Mandrake stops beside Roxton and stares after Marguerite.

****

MANDRAKE: You can't leave.

__

He looks at Roxton then continues after Marguerite.

* * * * * *

__

She see's a faint light in the distance and runs towards it, not too far ahead she see's a barn, shelter, a place to hide. She reaches the barn and looks around for any signs of life, she tries the door and it opens easily, she reaches for her gun but it isn't there.

****

MARGUERITE: Damn it!

__

She steps inside and surveys her new surroundings, hay and grass is scattered across the barn floor, a sythe in the corner but nothing else.

****

MARGUERITE: Cosy.

"Isn't it"

__

She turns around and the warm barn suddenly becomes cold, Mandrake towers before her, she tries to step back but can't as he walks towards her, his arm outstretched, he whispers something but she can't hear what. She stands in the barn staring at Mandrake transfixed by his haunting gaze. He looks around the barn and backs away towards the door, she doesn't move as the barn set alight and the fire spreads trapping her inside.

* * * * * *

__

Mandrake appears before Roxton he grins at him as the storm begins to desist, Roxton looks up at Mandrake.

****

ROXTON: Where is she?

****

MANDRAKE: She's gone to a better place, which is more than I can say for you.

__

Roxton lunges for Mandrake but is thrown back against the tree.

****

ROXTON: I'll kill you, I swear it!

__

A bolt of light flashes into Roxton and he lies motionless on the ground.

****

MANDRAKE: Now I'll have to carry you!

__

* * * * * *

A force knocks Marguerite to the ground and she comes out of her trance, someone picks her up and carries her outside as the barn collapses, she struggles to get out of the persons grasp.

****

MARGUERITE: Let me...Go, please.

__

She hears a calming voice and chanting all around her before she drifts off to sleep.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton is dragged into the sunlight and wakes suddenly to see guards around him, he tries to stand but is forced to stay put, he looks around at the cliffs and squints in the bright light of the sun.

****

MANDRAKE: Welcome to you're new home.

****

ROXTON: Where the hell am I!

****

MANDRAKE: The caves, you and the many other people here are mining this area, you'll be trying to find the gold that's hidden around here somewhere...As soon as you have your bearings you can start work.

__

He leaves through the tunnel, the guards leave Roxton tied up leaning against a hot wall.

* * * * * *

"She's waking up" "Get her some water".

__

Marguerite yawns and slowly starts to wake up.

****

MARGUERITE: Roxton?

"Whose Roxton?" "The man we saw with Mandrake" "She's disorientated" "Give her some room..."

__

The voices starts to mingle into one as she opens her eyes and sits up slowly she notices all the strange people around her, she hurriedly gets off the bed and looks for an exit.

"Do you remember me?"

__

She turns around to see the old man standing before her, this time in elegant robes.

****

MARGUERITE: I remember...Who are you?

****

OLD MAN: Oh I'm the man you supposedly killed...

****

To be continued...

__


	4. Chapter Four

****

A Hidden Truth

Chapter Four

__

Marguerite looks at the grinning man in front of her, she sits back down on the bed.

****

MARGUERITE: I…I killed you?

__

He sits down next to her and smiles, he shakes his head.

****

OLD MAN: No that's what you were made to think it was Mandrake who killed me and framed you to save himself.

****

MARGUERITE: So you're a ghost?

****

OLD MAN: No, the Rapu tribe saved me and brought me back with their magic…Mandrake wanted me to mine some caves near here, he wanted me to believe it was for the gold…

****

MARGUERITE: Gold!

****

OLD MAN: It was in fact for the Rapu magic, once its combined with his own he'll be unstoppable…I knew about the caves so I declined his offer, in a jealous rage he killed me.

****

MARGUERITE: Why didn't you help us sooner? My friends are in trouble and you did nothing to help them!

****

OLD MAN: I couldn't show myself to my people, not yet anyway. It will spoil everything, if I come back Mandrake will only try and kill me again.

****

MARGUERITE: Then I'll stop him myself.

__

She stands up and walks to the door.

****

OLD MAN: Wait! You'll need help.

__

He signals to two Rapu and they come forward.

****

OLD MAN: They will take you to the caves where you're friends are.

****

MARGUERITE: Thank you.

__

She leaves with the two Rapu and heads towards the caves.

* * * * * *

__

The guard pushes Roxton on top of the cliff, he stands back up and staggers a little.

****

ROXTON: Try that again now my back isn't turned!

__

The guard raises his arm to strike Roxton he blocks the punch and knees the guard in the stomach, behind him another guard strikes him with his whip

Malone and Challanger come up behind the guard with the whip, Challanger taps him on the shoulder when he turns Malone punches him in the face.

****

MALONE: You looked like you needed a little help!

****

ROXTON: I had everything under control!

__

At the mouth of the cave a a guard blows a horn, all the workers stop and kneel on the floor, Mandrake walks over to one and strikes him.

****

MANDRAKE: Kiss the floor...

__

HIs guards laugh as the man falls on the floor and lies there.

****

MANDRAKE: Where are the killers accomplacies?

__

A guard points to them on the cliff and Mandrakes smiles.

****

MANDRAKE: Bring them to me, they will pay for their friends crime.

* * * * * *

__

In the dark, dreary cell Veronica waited pounding on the door had done nothing but anger the guards, there was no window to escape from just cold, wet rock, she walks to the door and shouts out for the fiftieth time that day.

****

VERONICA: Let me out of here!

__

Leeson hobbles over to the door and peers in.

****

LEESON: Will you please desist?

****

VERONICA: I will once you let me out.

****

LEESON: Oh I can't do that.

****

VERONICA: Yes you can, you can blame one of the guards.

__

He thinks about this then shakes his head firmly.

****

LEESON: Nope.

__

She pounds on the door as he walks away laughing.

****

VERONICA: Hey...Where are my friends...What did you do to them?

****

LEESON: You'll see them soon enough.

__

She walks over to the bench and sits down defeated.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite walks behind one of the Rapu warriors, another behind her watching for danger.

****

MARGUERITE: Do you know where you're going?

__

The Rapu stops and looks around.

****

MARGUERITE: What is it? What do you see?

__

The Rapu warriors face hardens, he speaks in his own language to Rapu #2, who walks to the front.

****

RAPU: Mandrake!

****

MARGUERITE: Yes I gathered that.

__

She sees Roxton walking through the trees, she steps forward but the Rapu stops her.

****

RAPU: No.

****

MARGUERITE: What do you mean no! That's not Mandrake.

****

RAPU #2: That is.

__

Behind Roxton is Mandrake then Malone and Challanger with five guards behind them.

****

MARGUERITE: Where's Veronica?

__

Mandrake suddenly stops and looks directly at them.

****

MARGUERITE: He can't have seen us!

****

RAPU: He can sense us.

****

MARGUERITE: I knew it was a bad idea bringing you two along.

__

The Rapu suddenly becomes very still, his eyes dilated.

****

MARGUERITE: Whats wrong..Hey talk to me.

__

Rapu #2 grabs her by the arm and they run, Marguerite pulls back.

****

MARGUERITE: We can't just leave them!

****

RAPU: We will fight another day, he know we are here...It is too dangerous to attack now.

****

MARGUERITE: You can run if you want to, but by tomorrow they could be dead!

__

She walks back over to the other Rapu who is still motionless. Rapu #2 follows her.

****

RAPU #2: I was told to protect you, I cannot leave.

****

MARGUERITE: Good...We can follow them back to the village and then...I'll think of what we'll do next when we get there.

__

They follow Mandrake and the others from a safe distance towards the castle.

* * * * * *

__

A worker runs excitedly from the cave he's mining, he waves his pick axe in the air drawing attention, two guards run over to him.

****

WORKER: I did it! I found it! Look in there

__

He runs back inside the cave and the two guards walk in cautiously, the other workers slowly walk over to the cave and peer inside.

Right at the back of the cave amongst all the rumble is a large gold chest, encrusted with large emeralds.

****

GUARD: Gather six of our best men, we'll need their help to carry this back to the castle.

__

Guard #2 runs outside to find all the workers have disapeared and the guards standing motionless among a cloud of blue smoke.

* * * * * *

__

Mandrake steps aside to let Roxton, Malone and Chllanger pass through the door of the courthouse, inside the whole village have gathered for this monumental event, the villagers watch them not with a look of anger but of pity and sorrow, they know the truth but don't dare question Mandrake.

Mandrake walks to the front of the courthouse and stands on a platform.

****

MANDRAKE: My people this has been one of the hardest few day of our lives, your king is dead, brutally murdered by a woman with no motive, she is gone and now her friends will pay for her crime...

__

The doors to the courthouse creak open and Marguerite enters, she looks around at everyone and her gaze fixes on Roxton, he moves to come towards her but a guard pulls him back.

****

CHALLANGER: I thought you said she was dead!

****

ROXTON: I should've known he couldn't stop her.

****

MALONE: I hope she's got a plan.

__

The villagers look at each other and start whispering all eyes then turn to Mandrake as she walks and stands in front of the room, Roxton, Malone and Challanger watching her. Mandrake turns and faces her.

****

MANDRAKE: She murdered him, the punishment is death!

__

His guards cheer but the villagers are eerily silent.

****

MANDRAKE: Don't you want revenge?

****

MARGUERITE: They know the truth.

__

The villagers stand up and walk towards him, he holds out his arm and they become still.

****

MANDRAKE: They can't stop me!

****

MARGUERITE: I can.

__

Mandrake laughs and smiles at her.

****

MANDRAKE: You, you...Oh now thats funny!

****

MARGUERITE: If you think thats funny then you'll think this is hilarious.

__

She turns and faces the guards.

****

ROXTON: What are you doing?

__

She points at one of the guards and he is thrown across the room, knocking over two chairs as he lands.

****

CHALLANGER: How did you do that?

__

Mandrake steps back confused.

****

MANDRAKE: That isn't possible!

__

The villagers start to move again, he runs out of a back door with the villagers right behind him. He steps out into the blinding sunshine to see his workers coming out of the jungle, in front of them the Rapu walk carrying spears, covered in war paint.

****

MANDRAKE: How did you escape?

__

The workers and villagers surround him, angry and seeking revenge.

Inside the courthouse the guards have deserted Mandrake, Veronica enters and looks around.

****

VERONICA: Where is everyone?

__

Malone turns around and sees her, he walks over and hugs her.

****

VERONICA: What was that for?

__

He blushes slightly and smiles.

****

MALONE: Well I missed you.

__

They walk over to where the others are waiting.

****

CHALLANGER: How did you escape?

****

VERONICA: Someone let me out, he ran off before I could say anything.

****

MARGUERITE: He had somewhere to be.

__

They look at her questioningly, she walks through the courthouse and outside through the back door, the others follow her curious.

Mandrake cowers as the villagers come closer, he stries to stop them but can't. The old man walks towards the crowd and they part to let him pass, Mandrake can see the gold chest behind the old man, he looks at it greedily in spit of the situation.

****

MANDRAKE: The power will be mine.

__

He stands up and walks towards it.

****

OLD MAN: Take it, its all yours.

__

He kneels down and slowly opens the chest and looks inside, the air around him becomes cold and he shivers slightly. He closes the lid in disgust.

****

MANDRAKE: Theres nothing there.

__

He stands up and looks around, the blue smoke appears and surrounds him lifting him off the floor.

****

MANDRAKE: I am recieving the power.

****

MARGUERITE: Oh he's recieving something all right.

__

The blue smoke suddenly becomes black, Mandrake jerks backwards and forwards his face disorted and in pain, he cluthes his stomach and blood appears, a long dark cut appears on his neck, and he coughs vilontly and starts to choke. The Rapu start to chant and Mandrake spins round and round.

****

MANDRAKE: W...What's hap...happening to...M...Me?

****

OLD MAN: Your experiencing all the pain you've ever bestowed on other people, the pain that you bestowed on me...

****

MANDRAKE: I never...Hu...Hurt you!

****

OLD MAN: But you did...

__

He slowly changes his form and he becomes younger, the villagers bow as they see their king stand before them.

****

KING: Hurt me brother.

****

MANDRAKE: No! Help me!

__

He suddenly falls to the floor.

****

KING: You are my servent.

__

As Mandrake bows he takes a dagger out of his scabard and rushes towards his brother, dark shadows appear and flow through him he screams then falls to the floor motionless.

****

MALONE: Is he dead?

****

KING: No, but when he wakes he will be catatonic.

****

MARGUERITE: Serves him right.

****

KING: Thank you for all your help.

****

MARGUERITE: Couldn't have done it without you.

****

KING: I would like you to meet someone who I believe can help you on you're quest.

****

CHALLANGER: Quest?

****

KING: To find your way home.

* * * * * *

__

The explorers sit on small wooden stool in front of the old woman, a fire burning in the corner lighting the darkened room. She opens her eyes and looks at each of them.

****

OLD WOMAN: Your future is unclear, you're path of this plateau may not lie in this realm...

****

MALONE: Then where is it?

****

OLD WOMAN: They are with your parents...

__

She looks at Veronica who sit up and looks at the old woman her heart pounding almost out of her chest.

****

VERONICA: You know where my parents are!

****

OLD WOMAN: They are in a realm filled with white cold.

****

VERONICA: White cold?

****

OLD WOMAN: Ice and...

****

MALONE: Snow?

****

OLD WOMAN: Yes...

****

VERONICA: How do we get there?

****

OLD WOMAN: Follow the cloven footed beast.

****

MARGUERITE: Is that it?

****

OLD WOMAN: That is all I can tell you.

****

VERONICA: No, there must be more, please!

****

OLD WOMAN: You will find a way...

* * * * * *

__

That night Marguerite sits by the lake watching the still, calm water.

"You don't learn do you?"

__

She turns around startled, until she sees Roxton standing behind her.

****

MARGUERITE: I knew you was behind me...Honest.

__

He sits down next to her.

****

ROXTON: I'll forgive you...This time.

__

She smiles at him.

****

MARGUERITE: Oh come on you know you couldn't stay angry at me for long.

****

ROXTON: Obviously not or I'd still be angry about last time.

__

She walks over to the water, then turns and looks around mischieviously.

****

MARGUERITE: Feel like a swim?

ROXTON: I've got a better idea.

__

He stands up and walks beside her.

****

MARGUERITE: Now what could that be?

****

ROXTON: I'll give you three guesses.

****

MARGUERITE: Why don't you just tell me...Or show me.

__

She suddenly steps back and walks past him, he aims his rifle in the direction she looking, she lowers the rifle.

****

MARGUERITE: I think we've found our cloven footed beast.

__

They step towards the reindeer when it turns and runs away...

****

The End

__ __


End file.
